International Publication Number WO 00/66916 discloses a method for detecting forward and/or rearward driving of a motor vehicle by evaluating rpm signals. A signal representing the rpm of an input shaft pertaining to the transmission is compared to a signal representing the rpm of an output shaft pertaining to the transmission. Forward driving or rearward driving is concluded from this comparison.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,024 to Suzuki discloses two motor sensors that are disposed at two different angular positions of a motor to generate two pulse signals of different phase. The motor rotational speed and direction can be detected on the basis of these pulse signals. The detected motor rotational direction is checked to determine whether it is the same or opposite to that indicated by a shift lever. If opposite, a battery operated car is determined to be moving down a sloping road, and the motor torque is corrected so that the battery operated car can be stopped on condition that the accelerator pedal is slightly depressed. After that, when the accelerator pedal is further depressed and the accelerator pedal stroke is sufficient to generate a motor torque for starting the battery operated car on a sloping road, ordinary drive control is executed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,869 to Konrad discloses an electric vehicle drivetrain that includes a controller for detecting and compensating for vehicle rollback. The vehicle includes an electric motor rotatable in either of opposite directions corresponding to the direction of vehicle movement. A gear selector permits the driver to select an intended or desired direction of vehicle movement. If a speed and rotational direction sensor associated with the motor indicates vehicle movement opposite to the intended direction of vehicle movement, the motor is driven to a torque output magnitude as a non-constant function of the rollback speed to counteract the vehicle rollback.